Dinosaur Nuggets
by jaeger-soul
Summary: It's an ordinary day at the Fenton-Baxter household and Dash is putting away the laundry and cooking lunch for the kids. But Danny has other plans.


How I became the official laundry person in the house is beyond me. I used to really suck at it – and my then-boyfriend, Danny, never had a problem letting me know. He'd drop teasing remarks and even though I knew he was playing, it was still a known fact between the two of us. I sucked at doing laundry.

Now, almost three years since I made Danny my husband and we adopted two kids and took in two stray dogs, I do the laundry. I've gotten better at it and it just makes sense – I don't have a job like he does. _Sometimes_ I'll work a handful of shifts with the construction company I used to be a full-time employee with but for the most part, I'm a stay at home dad.

Danny's the real bread-winner of the family – he's got some confidential job with the government and it pays pretty damn well. It used to bug me in the beginning, him not being able to tell me anything about his work, but… he looks hot in a suit so I learned to live with it.

The door to the laundry room creaks open as I finish folding the last of the towels and drop them into the basket on top of the dryer. I expected one of our kids to be running into the room, talking really fast about their nineteenth rewatch of The Lion King just this _week_ but the person that slips into the laundry room with me is dressed sharply and has the greatest ass in the world.

"Thought you were heading out for your lunch meeting," I say, a smirk crossing my face as I drop my gaze back to the washing machine. It's doing a final spin and I'll be able to transfer the clothes over just before the timer goes off for the lunch I'm cooking for the kids. They're _obsessed_ with dinosaur nuggets lately and it's practically the only thing they'll eat for lunch. Not that I'm complaining about my kids taste in food but… a man can only eat so much poultry.

Danny is giving me a sexy grin when I look up at him and I raise an eyebrow in question. "Had to cancel. Family matters." He steps closer to me, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt. His gaze rakes over my skin and I can't help the breathy laugh that escapes me.

"Cancelled, huh? You or them?" I ask, snorting at the pretty flush that stains his cheeks.

He hums softly, looping his arms around my neck, his breath tickling my lips. "Does it matter?" Danny leans forward until he's kissing me and I don't think it matters. Cause whatever keeps him home more often is good with me.

"That was the only thing on your agenda today, right? Not going into work later?" I mumble against his lips, trying to get closer to him in the small space our laundry room provides.

Danny shakes his head, his fingernails scratching at my back through my thin t-shirt. He laughs softly at the shiver that runs through me and plants a kiss to the side of my neck before whispering in my ear. "The only thing left on my to-do list is _you_."

I snort loudly, attempting to disguise the groan that just left me. He picks up on it anyway and suddenly rocks his pelvis into mine. A choked breath leaves me and Danny's instantly pulling my t-shirt over my head before he starts kissing down the length of my chest, dropping to his knees at my feet.

"H-Hey, babe, w-wait… we've got… we can't do this _now_ ," I mumble, feeling my resolve weaken when he mouths me through my jeans. _Fuck._

Danny looks up at me, his bright eyes shining and he tilts his head to one side. "There's still ten minutes until the nuggets need to come out of the oven," he says, raising an eyebrow in a challenge. We've had sex in less than ten minutes before but never with the _kids_ only one room away from us.

"Baby, you know I'd-"

He holds my hips still as he leans forward to unzip my jeans with his teeth, keeping his gaze locked on mine the whole time. _Sh-Shit…_ It's been eight years since the day I laid eyes on him and he's still just as hot as he was then – when our main communication was late night fucking and drinking in the shitty apartment we shared downtown. We've got two kids and pets now and we live in the fucking _suburbs_ and he's still just as hot to me.

I pull him to his feet and kiss him roughly, grabbing his ass in my hands as I lift him up. He instantly slides his legs around my waist, moaning obscenely in my mouth when I thrust my tongue into his, and I back him up until he's resting on the edge of the washing machine.

He groans, brushing his pelvis against mine before he pulls away from the kiss. Our breaths are panting and he whimpers softly, resting his forehead against mine. "There's some… lube on the shelf behind you," he mumbles.

I give him a look when I pull away from him and from the sheepish look that crosses his face lets me know that he's thought about this before. Maybe not this exact circumstance but he's thought about fucking me in the laundry room before. _Thought I knew all your kinks, Danny._

He avoids my gaze as he unzips his dress pants and pulls them and his boxers down far enough to show me the curve of his ass. His face flushes deeper and he rolls his eyes. "You've seen me naked before, stop checking me out and get the lube before we run out of time."

I set his feet on the ground for a second before I turn around to look through the basket on the top shelf. I find the small bottle easily and I turn back to Danny, letting him undo the button on my jeans before I pull him against my chest.

Danny shivers a little as I spread a bit of lube between his ass cheeks and he buries his face in my neck, sucking the skin hard enough to leave a hickey. I used to tease him for so long before we'd have sex. I'd get him so close to the edge of orgasm before I'd pull back and the noises he'd let me hear were worth every _second_ of teasing. But we're on a time limit right now so I have him prepared in less than a minute.

"Ready?" I ask, keeping him against my chest as I shift the waistband of my boxers down far enough to let my dick out. Danny nods, whining against my neck as I slide some lube onto my dick before I position myself at his entrance.

He moans _obscenely_ in my ear as I slide into him and I can't stop grinning at his fingernails scraping the skin on my shoulders. His every noise adds to the heat of this moment and our pace is hasty, knowing we don't have time to drag this out.

"Dash, I-I…" Danny blinks back the tears clinging to his lashes as he meets my gaze, his every kiss needy and begging for more. "I love you," he whispers, covering his mouth when I shift my hand from his lower back in order to take his penis in my hand.

I lazily stroke him and the sharpness of his nails against my back isn't lost on me. _Sorry, Danny… it's not sex with me if I'm not teasing a little._

He whimpers as I quicken the pace of both my hips and my hand and soon, our breaths are panting again and with every second that ticks by, we both grow ever so closer to orgasm. He drops his hand from his mouth and meets my gaze, giving me a shaky smirk before he fucking _clenches_ his ass around my dick.

A muffled whimper leaves me and I drop my forehead against his shoulder as the waves of pleasure take me over. I jerk my hips a few more times before my orgasm comes and a second later, Danny's does too. He collapses against my chest and we're both panting heavily as we ride out the end of our orgasm together.

For a moment, we're not two dads living in a suburban neighborhood with kids and dealing with borderline homophobic neighbors. We're back to those hasty, drunk kids we were when we met. When we were both in college, figuring out what the fuck we wanted to do with our lives. For a moment, we're those kids again. Eyes wild, hearts pounding, and the craving for sex _finally_ satisfied. It's just a second. A single moment in the grand scheme of our lives. But for this moment, his chest against mine is all I can focus on… until the timer in the kitchen goes off.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I reblogged a post on tumblr a couple days ago about this kind of thing and this was born. Whoops. This was a nice break to write though – felt good to kinda stretch my writing legs and actually finish a oneshot in one go. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
